


We'll Get Better

by Storylover10



Series: We'll be okay [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Gen, i just love them all so much, i love family friendships, they've adopted Ben into the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: This is the sleep over fic that no one asked for. Lots of cuddling and sleepy babies, I just have a lot of feeling about these kids.After the excitement of the night Lady Mal, King Ben and the rest of the Rotten 4 just want to be near each other





	We'll Get Better

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben all made their way to the dorms after a few more hours of dancing in the water. They were all worn out, but also strangely wired and not ready to sleep yet. And after everything that had happened in the last few days they didn't want to be apart from each other so they had planned for all five of them to sleep in the room that Jay and Carlos share. 

They went to the girl’s room first so that they could wash their faces and change into more comfortable clothes. They were finished after 45 minutes because Evie needed to do her night time routine, the other four smiling widely when she came out with a bare face and her hair pulled into a simple braid. Evie joined the smiling when they walked out of the room and Mal didn't even glance to the tank she'd put her mother back into or look around for her spell book. Then the five of them walked across the building to the boy’s dorms. Ben took less than a minute to grab his pajamas to change in Carlos and Jay’s room as the others walked through the door of the room they were going to be staying in.

 

 

The girls and Ben got to work pushing the two beds together while the other boys went to change. The Rotten Four started smiling again when they noticed that Carlos had taken his shirt off in front of them without thinking, and didn't flinch or try to hide when he realized that all of his scars were on display for them. Sure the other three had seen them before, but Carlos had always turned bright red, covered them up as fast as he could, then wouldn't look at any of them for a long time afterward. 

Ben was the only one who hadn't seen Carlos like that before, so while the others were sending the younger boy smiles and not saying anything about it he was trying his very best not to stare or look as horrified as he felt. 

Carlos noticed the state the king was in and just shrugged, though he was a little pink. 

“It was just part of life for me back then, but it's better here. I'm better here.”

Jay threw an arm around him, pulling him into a hug as Evie nodded and Mal took Ben’s hand. 

“We all are. It's going to take time to be okay, and truthfully that might never happen, but we are better.” She told him, squeezing his hand when she finished. 

Ben kissed her forehead before all of them went back to their original tasks. 

 

 

Four of them were laying in bed while they waited for Jay to finish washing the ocean water out of his hair. Evie was scribbling away in a small notebook, when Ben looked over he saw a list of names. Most he recognized, though there were quite a few he didn't, and at the very top of the list was the name Dizzy Tramane. 

“Is that the list of kids that should come over?”

Evie hummed. “Yeah, I grouped them together with the others that should come with them when they come over, like the pirates. Almost none of them will come over without the others. And the ‘evil’ step-grandkids, Dizzy’s only one of many.” 

Ben nodded taking note of the way she showed who was grouped with who.

“And Ben;” He looked up to her hazel eyes staring at him intensely. “There will also be a lot of kids who don't want to leave. The Isle is the only thing they've ever known and their parents have brainwashed them to the point that they think life will be worse for them if they come over here. You can't force them, then you'll just have a lot of kids raised by villains that resent you. You have to find a way that invites them, asking and not telling. It'll work out better for everyone.”

He nodded back to her, squeezing the hand that wasn't writing, already trying to work out the wording in his head.

  
  


 

“Los, you smell like salt and fish.” Jay complained from the edge of the bed, keeping his face buried in the younger's hair. Carlos shakes with silent laughter under him as he plays with Evie’s fingers and the few rings she keeps on, even under threat of death (they all know this because it had happened before.) Evie ignored the boys to continue talking with Mal, who was fading fast, and Ben. Her free hand laced with her friend’s still talking about the kids she wants to bring over.

“I got everyone I could think of, but I'd like to see if there's a list of all the villains and hopefully their kids so that we don't miss anybody.” 

“And I'll see what I can do about sending better food and stuff over in the meantime. Working life around our trash is no way to live.” Evie nodded in agreement while Ben hugged Mal closer to him where his arm was wrapped around her waist, his other hand over Mal and Evie’s laced ones.

Ben is the last of the group to fall asleep. He looks over his friends, tangled with each other and with him, breathing peacefully. He smiles as he settles down, knowing that he's also better with them in Auradon. That they make him better. He falls asleep feeling settled in this new life more than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
